


the monster in your bed

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Armitage Hux, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Fluff and Smut, Home Invasion, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Submissive Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren, con non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: In the dead of night, something terrifying and lascivious comes to a sleeping General Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 221





	the monster in your bed

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write some con-noncon/noncon roleplay for a long time with Kylux! This isn't very extensively beta read, I just wanted to write some quick porn with this concept. 
> 
> While this is all consensual and done as a part of a pre-negotiated roleplay between Kylo and Hux the sex and scenario IS fairly rough and mean in the beginning. If that is not your thing than please consider avoiding this fic.

Hux woke abruptly, to the rough scrape of a leather palm across his mouth and a sinister growl on the back of his neck:

“Don’t move if you want to keep breathing.”

The voice was low, far lower than any register physically possible for the human throat, and distorted and crackly, as if fed through a damaged com, if Hux had to compare it to something, but really that sound is nothing like anything he had ever heard before. Steeped in pure, dripping menace, and so deep it felt trawled up from some improbably dark, nightmarish depths. Something from hell, from the heart of pure evil itself. 

Nothing had ever made him feel such immediate, penetrating dread. 

Frozen with terror and still half-asleep, Hux allowed the intruder’s hands to grab him and shove him roughly onto his back, his skull just barely missing cracking into the minimalist headboard of his bed. The low light of the bedroom—he always kept his lights at ten-percent, finding total darkness too unnerving even for sleep—glinted off the head of the intruder, and it’s then that Hux realized there was not a human head hovering above him, but some kind of nightmarish construct of black and silver durasteel. Though it sat atop a vaguely human shape it’s utterly monstrous in all aspects, with barely any discernible mortal features apart from a glossy, impassive visor and a mouthpiece that looked more like the muzzle of some unknown creature rather than anything Hux could put a name to. 

“So defenseless when you sleep, General.” The voice returned, taking on a mocking edge as the intruder shoved Hux’s hands up over his head, pinning them to the flat metal of the headboard. “So unaware. Not that it would be hard to overwhelm you in the realm of consciousness. No matter where you go or what you do, I can and will make you mine.”

When the intruder’s grip relaxed on Hux’s wrists, he tried to make a break for it, bucking his hips up and jerking his hands, trying to grab for the monomolecular blade he kept hidden under his pillow, only for something to force him back. Hux spluttered, stunned, looking up and expecting to find the intruder still restraining him, but his wrists were bare. 

“Foolish. Are you so unaware of the might of the Force?” The intruder chuckled—the most humorless, barren chuckle Hux had ever heard in his life. “Not even the greatest advent of your beloved technologies can stand up to my power, General. You are mine. Utterly.”

“S-Stop this,” Hux eked out. He tried to get his knees up, hoping to find more leverage to buck the intruder’s weight off of him, only to find, to his horror, that his ankles have been similarly pinned to the bed by the intruder’s strange powers. Hux’s eyes widen, and any further words stick in his throat, growing stilted and staccato as he starts to hyperventilate. He tilts his head to the side, tears starting to collect in the corner of his eyes, hoping that he might wake up and discover this nightmare really was all that: just a nightmare, something he could escape. 

The intruder growled, grabbing Hux’s chin and forcing his head to turn. “Eyes front, General. What would your underlings think if they saw you like this? On the verge of sobbing like a child.” Another chuckle, somehow even darker, more chilling than the last. The intruder slid off of Hux, the bed dipping under his weight. “If you think you’re terrified now, just wait until I’m through with you.”

Hux let out a scream, fists clenching and nails biting into the bed of his palm as an invisible force suddenly jerked him up in the air, leaving him levitating for only a moment before flipping him over onto his belly and dropping him back on top of the bed. Rough hands scraped against the tender skin of his thighs as the intruder seized his legs and shoved them underneath him, exposing his ass up in the air. Another choked scream died as the intruder’s finger suddenly thrust into Hux’s dry hole, so harshly it must’ve chafed the skin. Hux coughed from the sudden pressure, mouth filled with the wet cotton of his pillowcase as the intruder grabbed the back of his head and shoved him down. 

“Scream as loud as you would like, General. No one in this entire ship, in this entire _galaxy_ can help you now. Not while you’re under my power.” The finger curled inside of him, motion far too cruel and entirely more for torment than to properly prepare Hux for what he knew was coming. Hux shuddered, trying to prepare himself for the unthinkable, for the fact that this wasn’t a nightmare he could just wake up from, that the intruder wouldn’t let him go until he had finished.

The intrusion of the man’s cock hurt just as much as Hux anticipated it would, the thickness of it tearing into him without mercy. The intruder’s copious precome—the pervert, already turned on—slicked the way only a little, leaving Hux with no recourse but to feel every agonizing inch of flesh that sunk into him. Above him, the intruder grunted, sounding more like the grinding of machinery through his helmet than anything human, finally letting out a satisfied, primal moan when he bottomed out inside of Hux’s body. 

The hand gripping the back of Hux’s head started to move more appreciatively as the intruder relished in the moment, fingertips trailing down Hux’s spine. “So tight. So perfectly, untenably tight. You can’t be a virgin, general, not at this age, not with this _body_ , but stars, you feel like one.” Hux shuddered as he felt the intruder lean over him, the rough weave of his cowl brushing against his naked back. “Unless I’m wrong, general. Am I wrong? Am I your first? Is this cock your first?”

Hux let out a choked whine in lieu of an answer, which must’ve displeased the intruder, because the hand returned to his hair and yanked it so roughly Hux swore some strands had come loose. He let out a yelp, one bubble of tear breaking free and trickling down his flushed face. 

“Answer me, general. Even if it’s a lie. Tell me I’m your first. Tell me I’m you’re first so I’ll fuck your worthless hole the way you want me to.”

“Y-You’re,” another yank edged it out of him, “you’re my first! My first!”

“Good,” the intruder remarked, tossing Hux’s head back down against the bed. “There’s nothing sweeter.” He slowly pulled back his hips, withdrawing his cock out of Hux until just the head lingered inside, like a hammer about to fall. “I want you to keep that up,” he rasped. “Keep screaming and crying like that. I want to make you break apart.”

The fucking proved as brutal as the intruder promised, his cock pounding so harshly in and out of Hux that he swore he could feel it in his pulse, the assault having imprinted into his very blood. He screamed into the pillow even as his throat grew raw and burning, though even the noise couldn’t hide the vile _squelch_ of the intruder’s cock as it ripped through his hole. Hux knew he shouldn’t be grateful for the soundproof walls of his quarters, as it prevented anyone from rushing to his aid, but at least his undoing would be private, would be another in a line of things he could box away deep inside of his mind and pretend never existed. 

He hardly had a voice left when the intruder finally slammed in one final time and came, flooding his insides with an inescapable torrent of hot come, but still he cried, the noise dying in his throat as the intruder roughly pulled out of him and painted the last of his spend on Hux’s spasming backside. 

“There,” the intruder croaked, “now you look the whore you are on in the inside.” Hux swore he could hear the voice behind the mask tremble as well, but perhaps it was just his imagination. The cruel swat to his ass was certainly just as indifferent as the man had been throughout the whole ordeal. 

The weight on the bed lifted as the intruder slid off, his boots landing heavily on the floor. Hux heard him fasten his pants back up, though he didn’t dare to try to look, still staring at the impassive comfort provided by his bedroom wall. 

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about why I was here, General. Or else I’ll be back. And I promise you, next time will be _far_ worse.” The warning hung in the air, like a vibro-axe about to fall on the condemned’s neck, and Hux swallowed and nodded silently. He heard the intruder let out a low hum, followed by the heavy _clomp_ of booted feet walking away. The sound of the door opening and closing sliced through the air, concurrently with the pressure on Hux’s ankles and wrists vanishing. 

Even with the intangible restraints gone, Hux remained in the same position; flat on the bed, his knees half-tucked beneath him, come cooling on his ass, his own shameful released stained in the sheets. He stared blankly at the bedroom wall, mind adrift, patterns of scintillating color drifting and twisting faintly in his vision as it faded in and out of focus. He floated on the verge of sleep, or some other blissful domain of unconsciousness or disassociation, for what felt like forever, when the sound of the door again cut across the bedroom’s quiet. 

This time, the footsteps that came across the floor were soft, weighted but lacking the harsh _clack_ of regulation boots. A smell touched Hux’s nose, not the smell of burnt ozone and blood, but something softer, warmer, muskier than before. He let out a soft sigh, felt himself relax. It felt like the air inside his bed chambers itself had changed. Like coming in from a violent storm to the safety of a well-lit, sturdily built cabin. 

“Hey,” came a soft voice. Husky and low, but not unnervingly so, and as warm as the scent that drifted over Hux.

A weight settled gently on the edge of the bed. Hux lifted his head, turning to look. Above him emerged the faint outline of a silhouette, something mostly dark and fuzzy with one pale splotch in the center. Hux furrowed his brow. 

“…I think you knocked out one of my lenses,” Hux rasped, blinking one eye rapidly. The silhouette let out a soft laugh, and leaned in closer, face slowly coming into focus.

“I guess that means I did a pretty good job.” Kylo Ren smiled, eyes dark and appreciative, hair mussed slightly from spending so much time under his helmet. “I’ll fetch you your glasses.” His hand, bare, warm, and slightly damp from his gloves, carded through Hux’s hair.

“Mmm,” Hux hummed, closing both eyes. “That feels good. You nearly scalped me, you know.”

“You loved it.”

“You know I did. Doesn’t mean you’re not a ruffian, ruffian.” Hux opened one eye, scanning the blurry Kylo. “Did you bring water?”

“And something to nibble on. But let’s get you cleaned up first.” Warm terrycloth pressed into the dried come on Hux’s ass, Kylo carefully easing his cheeks apart to check on his hole. Hux hissed softly at the pressure of the towel against his tender rim, but thankfully Kylo was quick about it. Setting the cloth aside, he slid his hands under Hux’s body and, with a surprising amount of care, turned him over onto his back. Hux winced as his tender rear pressed into the mattress, and he shuffled, adjusting until he felt comfortable. 

“How was I?” Kylo asked, after Hux had downed half a glass of water from the refresher sink and gotten a good couple of bites out of a cold, shredded tip-yip sandwich. He had one of Hux's wrist in the soft palm of his hand, soothingly rubbing at the general's sore ligaments. 

Hux murmured, mouth still half-full. "Terrifying."

“Terrifying in a good way?”

“Yes.”

Glancing up at Kylo, Hux’s eyes seemed to glow, livened to a lusty green even in the low lighting, so bright and sinister it even made Kylo shudder with want. Hux swallowed the mouthful of sandwich, leaning in to meet Kylo's lips with a grateful sigh. 

“Just the way I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked! I love comments, let me know how this made you feel! 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
